A variety of devices, such as electronic book (“e-Book”) reader devices, desktop computers, portable computers, smartphones, tablet computers, game consoles, televisions, and so forth provide visual information to users. This visual information may comprise content such as television, movies, e-books, and so forth.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout. For clarity of illustration, the figures in this disclosure are not depicted to scale. For ease of description, three mutually orthogonal axes may be shown, designated as X, Y, and Z.